Art guidance
by MYcakes
Summary: All Asians are smart and good at art, Its the universal rule.


A/N: it an au they're both teenagers. Me torturing Mulan again cause its fun. When is sleeping warrior week?

Aurora was failing a class that was so easy it was pathetic really. It wasn't because of lack of trying just 0 skill and no it was not p.e. Her grade edging towards a D she went to the only person she hoped could help her.

She greeted Mulan's mom and gave her father a respective nod and hello. Their dog rushed to meet her and ended up tripping, sliding and hit her legs. He got up right away and swayed his tail at her. Aurora brushed his fur.

"Mulan is in her room."

"Thank you." Instead of running like a madwoman she forced herself to walk like a lady but she did slam the door open.

Mulan jumped from her bed and landed on the wooden floor with a quiet thud her pet lizard on her hand.

"Mulan are you okay?" Aurora asked worried and guitly. She gave Mulan a hand up.

"Just my pride." She said with an easy smile and putting her lizard In his tank. He flicked his tongue at Aurora and she glared at it disapprovingly.

"You should get a puppy or kitten instead." And Mulan put on an exaggerated horrified face.

"No way my grandpa gave him to me." Mulan always gave in to any of her best friends crazy request if it meant making her happy but her lizard friend was non negotiable

"Maybe Ariel can give you one of her fishes."

"Pass. One pet is enough." Mulan grabbed Aurora's book bag from her and set it next to her neat bed. It was neat until Aurora body slammed into it and hugged her pillow. Light entered from her window and made it look as if Aurora's hair was glowing. Mulan couldn't help but blush and sat on the floor, arms on the bed crossed and chin resting on top she stared at Aurora expectantly.

"Mulan I am in dire need of your help." She said seriously and Mulan raised a brow waiting to hear the rest of it. " I need some help on a project." She put her hands together pleading and Mulan smiled softly.

"Of course I'll help you."

"Yes! I love having an Asain friend."

"Not all Asians are smart and why didn't you just ask Phillip or Snow?" Mulan however was actually intelligent and a quick thinker and clever.

"Not all brunetts are smart and Snow wants to be a teacher for small children and doesn't have much talent in this subject." Mulan tried not laugh at her friends answer.

"Okay so what's the problem: math, Spanish, chemistry?" Aurora shook her head from all those and pointed at her bookbag. Searching through her bag she finally found it and held it in front of Mulan.

"Help me draw something amazing." Mulan stared at her with a blank expression as if expecting the rest of the joke. But no the clear paper was indeed in front of her face and Aurora's eyes were honest.

"..." They stared at each other in silence and Aurora's hopeful face started to fall.

"Yeah, art. Im not good at it." It was embarrassing but she knew Mulan wouldn't laugh at her.

"Aurora not all Asians are manga artists. I can't draw." Aurora's mouth dropped.

"What but I've seen you draw characters."

"You have nice handwriting too but no I'm not that percent that can paint or draw. Sorry." Aurora groaned, dumped the book on the ground and fell lifelessly on the bed.

"I'm doomed." Or at least that's what Mulan thought she said. Her voice was muffled because of the pillow. She smiled grabbed both the book and her lap top and settled herself next to Aurora on the bed.

"Never fear, there's nothing that the internet can't fix." At her words Aurora peeked up with one eye, Mulan smiled at her. "Time to google tutorials."

And for two hours they cuddled together Aurora intensely watching the lesson and attempting her own hand at it.

"Well what do you think?" Aurora showed Mulan the sketch of Florida's beach and Mulan nodded approvingly.

"Not bad, not bad at all. Nice work princess." Aurora huffed at the nick name but when Mulan wasn't looking leaned down and kissed Mulan's cheek. Mulan went rigid, eyes wide with shock. With her pink lips grazing Mulan's golden tan cheek she whispered seductively. "My hero." All the blood rushed to Mulan's face and unable to not to Aurora blew on her ear. The magic was broken when Mulan ended up falling from the bed again.

Aurora sighed _so close. "_We need to get a bigger bed too." Aurora said ignoring Mulan's blushing embarrassed stammers but grinning at the blush on Mulan's pretty face.

"What! What was that!" She shouted, standing up and pointing at Aurora accusingly with a red face.

"Just wanted to properly thank my hero is all." Aurora said holding her hands up and releasing an air of flowers, pinkness, hearts and everything innocent. Much more powerful than Mulan she had to swallow any protests and when Aurora gingerly laid back down for a nap and patted the spot beside her she had to do it. The pink sweetness in the air drugged her and compelled her to. Aurora quickly fell asleep in Mulan's arms.

A/N: Well that was fun. I'm sure Aurora could have asked Snow but spending time with Mulan is always better. Sorry for any errors.


End file.
